1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fire extinguisher employing a fire extinguishing material and a compressed gas cartridge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,766,912; 1,898,482; 4,299,289; and 5,551,517 disclose different types of fire extinguishers some of which employ a fire extinguishing material and a compressed gas cartridge.